Auron Nightshade (Original Character)
Character History Birthdate He's lived in New York his whole life. His real birthday is on 3/01/2016, but since most of the people he lives with have never lived that far into the future he just tells them that it is 2/22/2222. Time Travel - For The First Time He had always liked history. He grew up in a very rich household until he was 13, that's when he got his powers. At the time he was playing a very competitive game of basketball with his brother in the backyard. All of his brothers friends had been watching. He had made a wrong move,and his brother won. As he was getting laughed at , he wished he could go back in time. All of a sudden there was loud crack, and the next thing he knew he was back to playing the game again with his brother again. This time through he made the right move & won. Later on, he told his brother what had happened, and immediately his brother pushed him out the window calling him a "freak." Auron was able to make a jump before he hit the ground. Since then he's been traveling back and forth into the past and future. Learning the history and technology from those time periods. Every time he settled down in a certain time period, somebody always keeps coming after him. He doesn't know who it is, but it's always the same agency. They've been tracking him since the beginning. Somehow this group (headed by Agent Jesse Weber. Someone who has known Auron since he was born. Had heard that Auron was a mutant from his brother, and works for the government on disposing of "mutant freaks") is able to travel into the past and future with him, most likely they had seen him teleport the first time, and now wanted to experiment on him. Teleporting To The Institue Finally, Auron teleported into the year 2008, where he ran into Professor Xavier. As he was about teleport through the Professor stopped his ability to do so. After some persuasion he decided to come and stay at the school. The Professor desired to examine his powers more carefully and in return the Professor would give him a place to stay and learn to use his powers wisely. Ultimate Prankster Auron started off at the mansion, behaving, at first, because he respected the Professor. But then he got carried away, and in the middle of one of his pranks he meet Jennifer Taylor. They spent a lot of time together coming up with different pranks and such. But when Jenny's twin appeared out of nowhere, she distanced herself and Auron went off to find other things to do. Later on, he ran into a girl named Alexis Shanks, who in the end he started dating. They dated all throughout last year, until summer. Alexis decided she wasn't coming back to the institute, and their relationship ended, now leaving Auron completely available. This last year, Auron, with Jenny T, both decided to prank Mr. Summers, by exploding a bunch of bottle rockets in past and watched as items disappeared in the future. The Time Loop A little while afterwards, Auron disappeared. While he was traveling into the past, his ‘stalker’ decided to stick him into a time loop. Eventually living that day continuous about a thousand times, literally, and doing some really crazy and possible embarrassing things. But because of that Auron now mentally feels that he’s aged about one hundred years at the moment. Since he finally found his way back into the present, where he was finally able to relax. Powers and Ablities Mutant Powers Time-Travel Auron is restricted in going back in time to when the first great civilizations started. (i.e Egypt, Greece, Mesopotamia), He is limited to a time frame of 1000 years in the past & 1000 years into the future from the time of his jump. When Auron teleports he's stays in the same exact location no matter how many years in the future or past he has traveled.(His ability compensates for an ever expanding universe) When Auron teleports through time he is able to bring at most two people with him. Also, when he teleports into the past where his past self is present he has to stay out of sight. Something to do with Einstein's law or something. With concentration he's able to go back to a moment that he was doing something to redo whatever it was he was doing, though he doesn't always remember the outcome, so he often makes the same mistakes. Immunity to Amnesia No matter how large the jump, Auron always remembers who he is. Low-Level Telepath Sometimes Auron is able to view brief glimpses into what others are thinking. He doesn't actually know that this is a power because he thinks that everyone can do this. Special Skills Weaknesses Other than who he is, Auron can't always remember everything after a jump. He remembers everything in his life up until the point of his first jump. But his memory is filled with holes from then on. Though he retains some memory of his experiences in other times, not all of it stays with him after he jumps. He experiences deja vu frequently. Due to Einstein's theory of time & space, Auron cannot exist in the same place at once. If Auron jumps back to a time when he already exists, he must avoid himself or the two identities will merge causing him to forget why he made the leap back to that particular point. If Auron is injured or sick, He carries that with him through time. So he must be careful not to carry a disease from the future that could wipe out civilization in the past. Auron is not immune to stronger telepaths and illusionists. They can still get in his mind and can screw up where he's trying to teleport to, or trap him in one place.